Of All The Stutterish Things To Say!
by Bloody Faery Wings
Summary: *COMPLETE W/ A SHORT ENDING* Lol, can you guess by the title? James' stutters, and Lily's sporty, tough, and a drawer. James is trying out for Gryffindor's Quidditch Seeker and Lily's trying out for Ravenclaw's Seeker position! Sirius has a new look!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lol, well you guys liked it, you got it! I know, I know, I should be working on my other story but hey, this plan just formed in my head! Do some of you writers sometimes feel like you have this idea and you're sure no one will come up with, but at the same time you do? Then, it wouldn't be right to write the story anymore IF someone did? Well, that's how I felt. I'm still working on the chapter in my other story but this one sounded so cute. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Please R/R this, it means a lot. Tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is MINE! Everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! Oh one quote belongs to the author of Daughters of the Moon.  
  
Of All The Stutterish Things To Say!  
  
James sighed in frustration. He just couldn't say the sentence without messing up!  
  
See, James was fourteen years old and was going to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow, which was so close considering it was 9 PM, in his fourth year. James always felt like he didn't fit in. It's not like he wasn't popular. He was, with his friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew but there was one little problem.ok, one BIG problem.  
  
He stuttered.  
  
Not just when he was nervous, excited, or scared. All the time! Well, not when saying a spell, which was a little freaky. The girls all found it cute though, but James didn't. It got on his nerves when he was trying to say something and the other person was just standing waiting for him to finish his sentence when it just wouldn't come out!  
  
Now, back to his friends.  
  
Sirius was the devilish one. It was like every second he wanted to pull a prank at some innocent person, whether minding their own business, or they were Slytherins. He had long, black hair and almost black eyes. He was James's best friend and always seemed to be able to read his mind of what he was trying to put in words. James was grateful for this.  
  
Then there was the logical one, Remus. He always pointed out the possibilities of what could happen in a dangerous prank. Remus had soft, brown eyes with dirty, blonde hair. Remus also understood the things James said.  
  
Last was Peter. He was a small, slightly chubby guy with a blond hair, and watery, beady blue eyes. No one knew why James hung around him since he was a tag along. But that reason was because Peter knew what James was trying to say too.  
  
That was why they were called 'The Marauders' and why James hung out with them.  
  
Now, back to the situation at hand. James was trying to say this one sentence without stuttering.  
  
"G-g-gry-f-f-indors r-r-rule, S-s-s-s-s-s-.. URGH!" James threw his hands up in the air in defeat.  
  
"Now James, don't give up yet. One of this days you will learn not to stutter."  
  
"M-mom!" James turned to his mother who was the one who had spoken to him, "I-It's useless! I-I'll b-be s-s-s-stuck like this!"  
  
James mother, Caitlyn Potter, hugged her only child comforting, a single tear falling.  
  
"James, promise me you'll never give up trying, promise me James."  
  
"I-I-I p-promise mother. I-I l-l-love you."  
  
Caitlyn got up, after tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead, and turned the light off with her wand.  
  
Before she closed the door she said five words that made James fall into a blissful sleep.  
  
"I love you too James."  
  
*** James craned his head over all the other heads of students saying good-bye to their parents and relatives. It didn't take long to find Sirius. This was due to the fact that he was wearing a bag with the words 'Sirius Black' in Sirius's messy hand written across it, over his head. There were little holes for his eyes, nose and mouth.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly, or what looked like one from what James could see, when James was by him.  
  
"H-h-hey, what's u-u-up with the b-bag?" James stuttered, making an attempt to reach the bag.  
  
Sirius put his hands in front of him, defending himself.  
  
"Don't you dare take the bag off! Not in front of everyone." Sirius looked wildly around.  
  
James nodded, grinning, wondering what would surprise him when Sirius did take it off.  
  
"W-well let's," James sighed. Sirius understood James and headed over to the compartments. After finding one in the back and putting their luggage up, they settled down.  
  
It wasn't long before Peter and Remus came pouncing in with huge smiles.  
  
"Why are you guys so happy?" Ask a very curious Sirius.  
  
They both giggled and sat down their luggage forgotten in the hallway.  
  
"Well," Peter started but before he could continue a blood shocking, girly screamed ran threw the train that died out when the train whistle blew.  
  
"W-what did you t-t-two d-d-d-o?" James's voice was heard with interest.  
  
"We made Snape get slimed by Gryffindor colors!"  
  
Sirius shot up in the air and highfived both of them. He did this little dance and didn't even realize that his bag had fallen off in the progress.  
  
What each one saw was very, very humorous.  
  
Sirius, wide-eyed, reached up and touched his face that was now bagless.  
  
"Nooooo," he moaned sitting down in the sit, putting his face in his hands. Sirius Black was now, bald, well almost. He had an army looking haircut. To make matters funnier was that it seem as if puberty had struck him. His face now had pimples on it.  
  
James couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. Remus and Peter soon joined him while Sirius was glaring at the three.  
  
"Wait-till-it-happens-to-you-guys!" Sirius said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"I-I-I d-d-don't have to w-w-worry. M-my family has n-never gotten i-i-t! James said hollering with laughter after finishing.  
  
"What's up with your hair?" Remus asked trying to keep a strait face.  
  
"My mom didn't like it long." He mumbled grabbing the bag, stuffing it back on his face.  
  
"You do know that you can't wear it forever?" Peter asked giggling.  
  
Sirius mumbled something no one understood except James who was sitting next to him. James broke out laughing again.  
  
"What'd he say?" Peter asked leaning in.  
  
"H-h-he s-s-said," James shook his head and continued laughing silently.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't stuttering Pothead, weirdo, bagging Black, cubby pinky Pettigrew, and Mr. Sensitive Lupin." A voice drawled form the compartment door.  
  
They all turned to see Severus Snape. A greasy-haired boy in the same year as The Marauders. He was their enemy for three years, going on to four.  
  
You could still see a little gold and scarlet tint on him. He looked as though he tried his best to get it off.  
  
"Sh-ut up-up a-about my friends and m-me!" James said, angry seething through him as he grabbed for his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Aw, is little Potter having a hard time speaking? I feel so sorry for making fun of you . . . NOT! Now I know you four did that prank and I want a bloody apology!"  
  
James was about to say a curse but a voice spoke up, "DON'T!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the door again. There was an average height girl, with a slender body, dark red hair, and emerald eyes. Her name was Lily Evans, a fourth year Ravenclaw. She was a tough girl with a sporty attitude. She didn't have any close, close friends, but friends. Lily was known for her good grades, and drawing skills that were marvelous.  
  
James lowered his wand looking at Lily waiting for her to explain the intrusion.  
  
"Get out Snape," here she said his name with disgust, "and leave these boys alone!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?" Snape sneered at Lily.  
  
"Me," and without hesitation she high kicked him in the nose and roughing pushed him out the door, slamming it shut with her leg. Lily brushed her hands together and turned around at the opened mouth Marauders.  
  
"What?" Lily asked as if it was the most obvious thing to high kick someone who was getting on your nerves.  
  
"W-w-wow," was all James had to stutter.  
  
"Well, he was getting annoying so he deserved it!" Lily sat down and put her legs on the table, which was in the middle of the compartment.  
  
"Hope you guys don't mind me sitting here, all the other compartments were full." Lily said grinning.  
  
"Make yourself a home," Sirius said sarcastily.  
  
"Thanks! So anyone like Quidditch?"  
  
"Do w-we ever!" James said.  
  
"Well, what's your favorite team? Mine's the Montrose Magpies! They are the best." Lily said.  
  
"O-oh my gosh! T-they a-a-re m-mine too!" James said wondering why he and Lily hadn't hit it off in the first year.  
  
James and Sirius turned to each other with identical grins. They both nodded deciding that they already liked this girl.  
  
A couple hours passed with nonstop Quidditch talk. (A/N: ::giggling:: That sounds funny!)  
  
Lily grinned at all of them.  
  
"I'm trying out for Ravenclaw's seeker position!" She said proudly.  
  
For the hundredth time James said, "M-me too!" James paused then thought twice, "But for Gryffindor o-of c-course!"  
  
"Looks like there's going to be some competition!" Sirius said, grinning from under the bag.  
  
Lily ignored Sirius' comment and as if she just realized for the first time she said, "Anyway, what's with the bag Sirius?"  
  
"NOTHING! Now will everyone stop questioning me about that? Geesh. Can't a guy get some rest?"  
  
"Talk about PMS," mumbled Lily.  
  
Remus grinned and said, "Well, he is at that stage!"  
  
James and Peter snickered while Lily looked confused. She just shook it off and said the first thing that popped into her mind. She regretted it though after saying it.  
  
"Would you guys like to look at my drawings?"  
  
"S-sure," They all said. Remus, Sirius, and Peter though were mimicking James as they said it. They knew he was going to say that, as well as stutter. James gave them a glare before turning to Lily.  
  
"Well, I have to go into this other compartment where my sketchbook is in my luggage. I'll be back in a second." Lily said in a rush and got up and left their compartment.  
  
"She's amazing," Peter said in awe, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Lily returned back shortly after Peter said that she was amazing. She handed James her sketchbook, blushing. No one ever saw tough girl Lily blush. This was a new side of her.  
  
On the cover the words, 'A diamond is a girl's best friend, they're sharper than knife,' were written in Lily's neat handwriting. Sirius turned to Lily saying, "I love your drawings already Lily, you're talking my style.  
  
James delicately opened the first page and gasped. It had dolphins, whales, different fishes, and a little girl, who looked like Lily, in the center as they swam around her.  
  
"That was when I was ten, fishing with my father," Lily pointed to a guy in a boat who looked like he was fixing to dive into the water. He had a very scared expression on his face. "I fell into the water when my fishing rod pulled me in. I guess something got hooked to it. Well, as I was going down, I just wished something would save me. I thought I had no hope. Then it was like I could breathe in the water perfectly. I opened my eyes and there were ocean creatures swimming around me. They brought me up. I could never forget that day."  
  
All of this was whispered in James' ear and he shivered at the sound of her voice. Sirius, Remus, and Peter peered at the picture, gasping too.  
  
There must have been one hundred drawings in her book but when James turned to the very last page, Lily snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"W-what was that o-o-ne?" James asked surprised at such movement in only one second.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you NOT to find out!" Lily marched out of the door with her head up high and returned ten minutes later wearing her Hogwart's robe with the Ravenclaw logo.  
  
"You guys should also change into your robes, we'll be arriving in about ten minutes."  
  
"We will be arriving Hogwarts in less than ten minutes, and don't worry about your trunks," A voice from above spoke.  
  
"How'd you know that Lily," Remus asked astounded.  
  
"I just asked," Lily smirked at Remus and the others.  
  
"G-get o-o-ut," James said getting up but when he saw Lily's hurt look he added quickly, "W-we need to change of c-c-ourse!"  
  
Lily's frown changed to a grin and she bounced off, shutting the door on her way.  
  
"That girl is full of surprises," Remus mumbled, going to his trunk.  
  
"I agree Moony, I agree." Sirius said doing the same as Remus.  
  
*** After the sorting and Professor Dumbledore's, Headmaster of Hogwarts, speech was over everyone began to eat.  
  
James looked down at the Ravenclaw table to see Lily practically using the food as makeup as she stuffed the food down her throat.  
  
James laughed silently and began doing the exact same.  
  
"By the way," Dumbledore spoke up. James chicken fell from his mouth as he looked up at Dumbledore. "Mr. Black, would you kindly remove your.bag. "  
  
A/N: You like it? Please do tell! I found this quite amusing to write. Lol, thank you, Lethal, my first beta reader! You're the only exception my parents will let me talk to. Considering you're HELPING me with my errors. Anyways, REVIEW! BTW, I find stuttering cute! Oh and just to let you guys know, I'm trying to portray real people. Not some perfection dolls, sorry, but in almost every story they always seem to have the most perfect skin and everything! So don't flame about the Sirius thing, it's just one bad year for him, ok? And one more thing, this story MIGHT not be finished or uploaded in a while because I'm trying to finish my other story. BUT I might make an exception if I get A LOT of good reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius sunk in his chair and slowly reached for the bag on top of his head. Everyone was on the edge of their chairs.  
  
Inch . . . by inch . . . by inch . . .  
  
There was a loud boom that came from the Slytherin table. Everyone immediately looked over in the direction.  
  
"Do that funky chicken right boy!" There was Snape on top of the table with a greasy afro doing the chicken dance.  
  
Everyone stared in silence at him. There was a wave of laughter that burst through the Great Hall.  
  
"S-S-Sirius! Why didn't you t-t-tell us about this p-p-prank?" James said, pounding his fist on the table, laughing so hard.  
  
Sirius shrugged, grinning sheepishly under the bag.  
  
James, still laughing, looked over at the Ravenclaw table once again. Lily was glaring over at them and James immediately stopped laughing and looked over at Sirius.  
  
"Um, S-S-Sirius, Lily l-l-looks like she's going t-t-to kill you!"  
  
Sirius's eyes got wide and he looked over at Lily, who was already cracking her knuckles.  
  
By now Snape came to his senses and jumped off the table, running out of the Great Hall.  
  
Lily lifted her chin up at Sirius and moved her finger in a 'Come here,' motion.  
  
Sirius kept shaking his head no and got up. As if Sirius was the leader, everyone else stood up too and started walking out the door discussing the prank and heading towards there dorms.  
  
Lily started heading towards Sirius and Sirius looked around wildly.  
  
"Let's go guys!"  
  
All the Marauders started running towards the Great Hall door, swimming through the crowd. Once they finally made it through the crowd, Sirius wiped an invisible sweat off his face.  
  
"That was clos-" Sirius screeched like a girl as Lily came out of nowhere and pushed him roughly into the wall.  
  
"Who do you think you are to interrupt Professor Dumbledore like that?"  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Sirius said, shrinking down to the ground, looking like a deer in headlights.  
  
"Bull!" Lily grabbed the bag off Sirius's face and threw it to the other side of the corridor. By now they had formed a crowd.  
  
Everyone, even Lily, gasped.  
  
Sirius looked at everyone and then buried his face in his hands. His shoulders started to shake.  
  
"Sirius, oh my, I'm sorry. I . . . I didn't know!" Lily said, her eyebrows frowning.  
  
"Look at me!" Sirius burst into laughter, standing up.  
  
Slowly, one by one, everyone started laughing.  
  
Lily wiped a tear away from her eyes and smiled up at Sirius, while shaking her head.  
  
"You're something else!" Lily said while putting a friendly arm around his shoulders.  
  
For some unknown reason, James felt jealously build up inside of him as he started walking slowly behind them feeling left out.  
  
Sirius turned around and grinned at James pulling him to his other side, putting a friendly arm around his shoulders too. James grinned, pushing his glasses up.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Remus's deep, sexy voice called from behind them. (A/N: Haha, I had to put that in there, I love Remus. He's my favorite Marauder because I like the romantic, shy type of ish guy ::blush:: and that's what he reminds me of.) Being a werewolf had made his voice change way back in first year.  
  
Yes, James, Peter, and Sirius knew about him being a werewolf, but we'll discuss that later on.  
  
Sirius, Lily, and James waited for a second and Remus and Peter caught up with them. James put his arm around Remus and Remus put his arm around Peter.  
  
Lily grinned to herself. Maybe this year was going to be better.  
  
Lily's eyes got big as she felt Sirius's hand go lower.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily slapped him across the cheek and Sirius just grinned.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Lily cut in between James and Remus and then put both of her arms around them. For some strange reason Lily felt herself blush.  
  
"Bye you guys!" Lily said as they finally reached the corridor that lead in two directions.  
  
"B-b-bye!" they all imitated James again and James stomped his foot in frustration and stormed off to the left corridor.  
  
Lily, and the others laughed and Lily watch Remus, Sirius, and Peter chase after James apologizing.  
  
Lily shook her head and looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, then headed for the Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
***  
  
"It's a beautiful morning!" Sirius said cheerfully the next morning; too cheerfully.  
  
"Ok Sirius, what did you do this time?" Remus asked, spreading some butter on his toast.  
  
"Nothing at all sir Moony. Can't a guy say it's a beautiful morning?"  
  
"No," Remus said dryly.  
  
"Haha," Sirius said sitting down.  
  
Sirius glanced over at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"S-S-Sirius . . . don't tell me y-y-you-"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
A loud bird noise came from the Ravenclaw table and everyone looked over there. There was Lily Evans with a bird beak and her hair was up in a Mohawk.  
  
Everyone started laughing but James didn't.  
  
"Why did you do that S-S-Sirius?"  
  
Sirius shrug, "Just because she didn't have to embarrass me last night by taking my bag off!"  
  
"T-That's no reason to do that!" James stuttered, defensively. James was about to punch Sirius (Which he seriously would've regretted later on) but Lily got there before him and punched Sirius.  
  
Lily squawked at Sirius, her beak moving up and down. Sirius couldn't hold it in even though he was slowly forming a black eye and burst out laughing. He crawled under the table before Lily could punch him again.  
  
James said a spell under his breath and Lily's beak and Mohawk disappeared.  
  
"Sirius Black, get out from under the table before something extremely bad happens." Lily whispered warningly.  
  
"Miss Evans and Mr. Black! That is enough!" Professor Dumbledore called from the Head Table, eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "I would like you both to apologize to the other and 5 points will be taken from each of you."  
  
"Sorry," They both mumbled.  
  
Lily glared at Sirius and ran out of the Great Hall. James couldn't decide whether to glare at Sirius or not so he decided to chase after Lily.  
  
"L-Lily!" James called, seeing her figure ahead, running. Lily didn't stop or even turn around but ran into an empty classroom. James ran in there once he got to the classroom.  
  
James looked around the room wildly, when he didn't see Lily in there.  
  
"L-L-Lily?" James called.  
  
"Go away James!" Lily said from behind one of the desk.  
  
James looked behind each desk until he got to the Professor's desk and saw Lily sitting Indian style, leaning on the desk.  
  
Lily wiped her eyes. Was she just crying?  
  
"A-are you alright?"  
  
"James," Lily sighed, "I actually thought we were all friends and then Sirius had to do a prank on me and humiliate me in front of the whole school! All I wanted was friends. I can't really stand the girls in my dormitory because they are too serious and read TOO much . . . I have no friends at home. My sister makes sure of that."  
  
"Lily d-d-don't worry about S-S-Sirius. He's just l-like that, and always h- h-has to get back at p-p-people who embarrass him. And I'll b-be your friend Lily. How does y-y-your sister make sure you don't have any friends at h-h-home anyways?"  
  
Lily shook her head and as if a reminder she covered her wrist. But even though Lily was fast, so was James. He grabbed her arm gently and gasped.  
  
"D-d-does she abuses you L-L-Lily?" James asked staring at her bruised wrist, eyes wide.  
  
Lily pulled her arm away and said stubbornly, "It's none of your business James."  
  
"I-If I'm your f-f-friend, then yes, it i-i-is."  
  
Lily sighed and played with the hem on the bottom of her robe.  
  
"Sometimes," she whispered.  
  
Lily broke out of her shell and burst into tears as James pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Why does life have to be so hard?" Lily said angrily.  
  
"L-L-life is what you make of it L-L-Lily. It can b-b-be good or b-b-bad. I mean l-l-look at me and my s-s-s-stuttering! I hate it but I t-t-try to make the best of it, a-a-all you need L-L-Lily is friends and the Marauders can do that f-f-f-for you Lily."  
  
"Thanks James," Lily said, standing up on her own. "Let's head for classes. What do you have first?" Lily said as if nothing had happened, wiping her eyes.  
  
"C-Charms."  
  
"Dang, I have Transfiguration. What do you have after Charms?"  
  
"C-C-Care of Magical Creature."  
  
"Great! Same here! I guess I'll see you there then," Lily said smiling and giving James a hug. James hugged Lily back a little longer than necessary.  
  
Lily smiled again and walked off towards Transfiguration while James stared at her back and then turned around and headed for Charms.  
  
***  
  
Professor Flitwick snatched the note off Sirius's desk.  
  
"I will not tolerate writing notes to each other in this class! Is that understood?" The professor squeaked. He then cleared his throat and read aloud their note.  
  
James felt like he was about to die of embarrassment.  
  
James,  
  
Do you like Lily or something? You were all defending her when I pulled that prank.  
  
Sirius  
  
Sirius,  
  
No . . . she's just a friend and ONLY a friend. At least I don't go pulling pranks on my FRIEND!  
  
James  
  
Hey Stutter Boy,  
  
Looks like someone has a crush!  
  
Siriusly Black  
  
I am about to SIRIUSly murder you Black,  
  
Ok ONE: I DON'T have a crush on Lily . . . ok, maybe A LITTLE one but that's IT!  
  
TWO: Don't ever make fun of me and my stuttering AGAIN!  
  
JAMES  
  
Jam-  
  
Professor Flitwick looked up from the note he had just finished and stared at the two boys.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. There is no need to go around declaring your undying love to Miss Evans in Charms class."  
  
James sunk in his seat as the class snickered.  
  
When the class ended, James rushed out of the classroom with the whole classroom chanting, "James likes Lily! James likes Lily!"  
  
Meaning all the Gryffindors AND the Hufflepuffs.  
  
James dreaded going to next period.  
  
***  
  
"Hey James!" Lily said cheerfully, scooting over to give James some room next to her. James sat down, face red like a tomato. "What's wrong?"  
  
'Good, she hasn't heard yet.'  
  
"N-N-nothing. Sirius and I-I-I just got in a f-f-fight."  
  
"Ohh," Lily said getting out her notebook, ready to take notes for the class.  
  
'Dear someone please help me!' James thought when a crowd of Hufflepuffs entered. They giggled when they saw James sitting next to Lily.  
  
"James likes Lily! James likes Lily!" They yelled across the room, giggling.  
  
"What?" Lily said, looking up from her notebook, from where she was writing her heading down.  
  
"He told Sirius in a note during Charms class!" One of the girls giggled again, waving her hands animatedly.  
  
"Is this true?" Lily said, blushing, turning towards James.  
  
'Great,' James thought. 'Just when we became friends!'  
  
***  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! I decided to end there . . . AND I UPDATED LIKE AFTER A YEAR! YAY! This story, I decided is going to be roughly around 5-7 chapters most likely. There's going to be a cute meaning behind everything. And I'm SO sorry for the long wait everyone! I had SIRIOUS writer's block on "What's The New Girl's Name?" and that's my main goal to finish!  
  
Oh, has anyone seen Ghost Ship? That movie is strange, but I loved it! It was really bloody but still good. People at first told me it was stupid but hey I liked it! It was weird thinking how many people would kill others just for gold . . .  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THET REVIEWS!!! I didn't think I would get that many! MUAH!  
  
Thanks to: DV, Hanna-chan, ChickoftheDarkMoon, hpdigigal, Musicizdbest, HermioneFan, GdCharlotte, hErShEyKiSsEs17, peachyhalo, Golden.Slumbers, Becca, Eveline, Mandy Brocklehurst, Ceecee, me the third, Chocolatkiss!, lilani, Lethal, lunita, Chaos: formerly Rini, thistlemeg, SAKURAnTOKYO, Natasha, Insanely black, soccergirl, aaaaaaaaaaand Aedyn Shadowtalker!  
  
YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!  
  
Questions:  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst: Hmm . . . interesting, a Lily like Hermione. Yeah, I am trying to make her more down to Earth. Thanks for the idea of an abusive sister! It was a good idea for her results on being tough! THANKS! Ohh, yeah at first I kind of got away from drawing but now I'm back in it! I'm drawing fairies, dragons, and all the good stuff!  
  
Ceecee: That quotes was: A diamond is a girl's best friend, they're sharper than knife I love the Daughter's of the Moon books too!  
  
me the third : I honestly have no clue if Hagrid said Lily was in Gryffindor. I don't think he did . . . but then again I haven't read the books in so long and I've read them four times!  
  
thistlemeg: YES! IMPERFECT MARAUDERS! HAHAHAHHA! I love them imperfect too! Makes them seem more real!  
  
I'm glad you people like my version of Lily and the Marauders!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me! ( But the plot does! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M COMING OUT! Hehe, I watched Maid in Manhattan like a week ago and had the urge to listen to that song ever since. ::blush:: CHANGED NAMED FROM RONNIKEIN'S SWEETHEART TO BLOODY FAERY WINGS! I LOVE YOU RON BUT I WANTED SOMETIHNG NEW! AND FAERIES ROCK! Hehe, erm, yeah. Well, here's chapter 3! (  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily stared at James, wide eyed.  
  
James slowly nodded his head and everyone in the classroom cheered as James blushed.  
  
Lily looked at James and then the classroom and then back at James. Everyone held their breath. Usually when a guy told Lily that he liked her she would usually punch him but . . . maybe James was different.  
  
Lily smiled and said slowly, "That's nice James but . . . Can we just be friends?"  
  
James felt his heart tear in half. The first actually girl he had true feelings for, turned him down!  
  
James nodded again.  
  
The class sighed in disappointment and sat down as the teacher started talking.  
  
When class got out, Lily turned to James, "So are you still trying out for the Gryffindor team?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah, are you s-s-s-still trying out for the Ravenclaw team?"  
  
"Yup and I can't wait!" Lily skipped next to James, grinning.  
  
"I-I-I know right."  
  
"Just one more week until tryouts too!"  
  
"Y-y-yup." James said and fell into silence, kicking a rock absently.  
  
Lily waved at a few people oblivious to James's feelings.  
  
They entered the castle and entered the Great Hall, ready for lunch. As if a reminder, James's stomach growled.  
  
"Bye James!" Lily said cheerfully.  
  
"B-b-bye."  
  
James flopped in his chair, next to Sirius and gathered tons of foods on his plate. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"James, I don't think I've ever see you eat so much food!"  
  
"L-L-Lily only likes me as a f-f-friend!" James said grumpily and then glared at Sirius remembering the note.  
  
"Sorry lad . . . You know . . . I almost think Lily is scared of having a boyfriend, you know?"  
  
James thought about it for a second and then slowly nodded. "I-I-I think you're right for once."  
  
Sirius grinned and then gave James a pat on the back.  
  
"There's more fish in the sea."  
  
"B-B-But what happens when you only want one certain, unique fish?"  
  
"Then you must not give up on trying to catch this certain fish." Sirius said, through a mouthful of mash potatoes.  
  
James nodded and went into deep thought.  
  
Lily was different. It was like she had two different sides to her. One minute she'd be all tough then the next she'll open up and pour her soul. Yes, indeed, Lily Evans certainly was a colorful fish in a sea of millions of grey fish.  
  
And he wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
***  
  
James walked out onto the Quidditch field with a determined look on his face.  
  
Today was Quidditch tryouts and James may have looked calmed on the outside but inside he had goose bumps all over.  
  
"All right everyone, listen up!" The Gryffindor Caption, John Bass, clapped. "Today I am going to test each and every one of your skills and me, along with the rest of the team, are going to decide who will fill the two empty spaces up. We need a new seeker and a new chaser. All right, Landon first!"  
  
After a few more people tried out, James sweated when his turn came up and he felt like he was going to puke.  
  
***  
  
"F-f-finally, it's over!" James said, plopping onto one of the empty chairs near the fire place.  
  
"Do you think you did well?" Remus said, nibbling on a piece of chocolate.  
  
"I-I-I guess. I w-w-was really nervous." The other three marauders nodded, understandingly at James.  
  
"Have you thought of a way to tell Lily that you like her?" Sirius asked, nudging James in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
James looked at the wall for a few seconds then slowly nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked. Remus and Peter had been informed of what happened later that night Lily had turned James down.  
  
"Y-y-you'll just have to wait and see." James said, nervous just thinking of what he was going to do.  
  
The others nodded again.  
  
"Hey James, do you want to play chess?" Sirius asked.  
  
"S-s-sure."  
  
***  
  
"James . . ." Lily said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you help me with my Transfiguration homework?"  
  
"O-o-ok, Lily."  
  
***  
  
"James, do you want to go for a walk around the lake?" Lily asked, grabbing James's hand.  
  
James felt as though he was going to melt.  
  
"O-o-ok, Lily."  
  
***  
  
"Lily, y-y-y-you l-l-look pretty today." James stuttered, blushing.  
  
"Why thank you James," Lily said, blushing harder than James.  
  
***  
  
"James!" "L-L-Lily!"  
  
"I m-m-made/made the Quidditch team seeker!" Lily and James said in unison and then laughed, hugging each other, happy as could be.  
  
***  
  
Today was the first Quidditch match of the season. And guess who it was with? The Ravenclaws.  
  
So far James and Lily had remained friends even though it was killing James inside.  
  
James fidgeted, as he peeked through the door, staring at the crowd of cheering fans. He then glanced over at the other side, where the Ravenclaws were in their locker room.  
  
"I-I-I can't do this," James said, looking over at John.  
  
"Of course you can James! Wait a second . . . this isn't about the game is it?"  
  
James shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Girl problem?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Does she make your heart beat fast? Make you feel like you have a reason to live? Make you want to do good and is the first thing you think of when you wake up and the last thing you think of when you go to sleep?"  
  
James stared at John, wide-eyed and then slowly nodded.  
  
"You love her then." John said as if it was an everyday thing.  
  
"W-w-what?!" James blushed, eyes growing wider.  
  
"I said you love her." John walked over to James and patted his shoulder. "I can tell she loves you too James. Good luck with Lily."  
  
"A-a-am I that obvious?" James exclaimed. But it was too late. John was already talking to another player.  
  
James took a deep breath and walked out of the door once they called for Gryffindors.  
  
His eyes wandered immediately over to Lily who was grinning widely, clutching her broom. He smiled nervously at Lily and she waved at him but once the captions shook hands she got in game mode.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone jumped on their brooms, lunching off.  
  
James knew he should've been looking for the snitch but his eyes kept wandering to Lily and what he was about to do.  
  
"LANDON HAD THE BALL AND SHE JUST PASED IT TO-" Sirius's loud voice boomed in the background.  
  
James knew he had to do it now or never . . .  
  
"L-L-Lily!" James called. Lily's head snapped up and looked at him with curious eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
James took a deep breath. "I love you!"  
  
"What did you say?" Lily said flying over to James.  
  
"I said I love you. The first time I saw you I knew you were different. I know we haven't been friends for even a year but it feels as though we've been friends for a lifetime. You're beautiful, smart, but you're tough unlike other girls and that's one of the many things I love about you. So Lily, please be my girlfriend."  
  
Lily flew right in front of James and without any warning she slapped him.  
  
"You say you love me? Well that's how love feels. It hurts . . ." Lily trailed off and then grabbed a shocked James by the face and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
James recovered and started kissing Lily back. Lily pulled away and looked over at the cheering crowd, she or James didn't notice at first.  
  
"James, you big git! You're not stuttering anymore!"  
  
James, who was still in shock, grinned and pulled Lily into another kiss.  
  
'I guess love does conquer everything,' James thought.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Taryn Weasley  
  
Lily's Guardian Angel  
  
Golden.Slumbers  
  
Emily   
  
Harmonia- Yes, he will stop stuttering, lol.  
  
Alriadne  
  
Pristine  
  
Megx  
  
Scarlett*eyes  
  
YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!! 


	4. A short ending!

Epilogue  
  
Lily shoved James playfully off of her.  
  
"Lily! Please? Just one little kiss before class starts?" James said, grinning madly. Ever since he overcame his stuttering he was so talkative that most people learned how to put James's voice through one ear and out the other. But Lily . . . Lily loved him to death and all his talking wasn't going to stop that.  
  
Lily made a thoughtful expression and looked at the ceiling. She shifted her notepad of all her drawings to the other hand.  
  
"Hmm, should I or shouldn't I?" Lily asked, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Lily . . ."  
  
"Ok." Lily gave in, laughing. She grabbed James's face with her hands and pulled him in a kiss.  
  
"I love you." Lily said, putting her nose on his.  
  
"I love you." James said grinning.  
  
"Now what do we have here?" Sirius smirked, snatching Lily's drawings away from her.  
  
"Hey!" Lily yelled, attempting to snatch the drawings back. But Lily was too short. Sirius put the drawings way above his head and started flipping to the very last page.  
  
"Lily . . . what is this . . ." Sirius said, eye-wide.  
  
"A drawing," Lily said blankly, blushing. She looked at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing.  
  
"Yea, and of you and-"  
  
"Sirius!" Lily said warningly.  
  
"What?" James said, lost, scratching his head.  
  
"Of Lily and Snape kissing!" Sirius said, adding a gasp for the affects.  
  
"WHAT?" James exploded, turning red.  
  
"Sir-!" Lily tried to cut in but Sirius cut her off.  
  
"Yep, it seems as though little Lily here had a crush on Snape before she met you." Sirius whistled and leaned against the wall, staring at the picture.  
  
"Sir-!" Lily tried again to say something but once again Sirius cut her off.  
  
"Things look like they're getting hot in the picture too." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, causing students to look their way. Lily punched Sirius in the eye and grabbed her drawing away from him.  
  
Sirius staggered back, clutching his eye.  
  
"Gosh Lily, why'd you have to go and punch me?"  
  
"Because you deserve it."  
  
"I was only telling the truth!" Sirius said, but then backed off as Lily raised her fist again.  
  
"Will someone explain what's going on here?" James said red in the face.  
  
Lily suddenly softened and turned to James. She mumbled something, then handed James her drawings.  
  
James slowly flipped to the last page and blushed.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Because I had a huge crush on you when I drew it and I love Quidditch . . . keep that picture."  
  
James smiled gratefully at Lily and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, I love it." James said, putting her drawing inside his folder and then putting the folder into his backpack.  
  
Lily glared at Sirius who was still whimpering. "Thanks for lying! Why would I be kissing Snape?" She turned back to James and gave him a kiss as if to prove the only person she'd kiss would be James.  
  
"Come on, let's go into class Lily." James said, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her into the class.  
  
Inside James's backpack and inside of his folder laid Lily's drawing. A drawing of her and James kissing on the Quidditch field . . . on their brooms.  
  
***  
  
NOW: The End! Short, I know.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! Tada! Just like their first kiss! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I would give a special thanks to everyone but I don't have time. Check out my UJournal! 


End file.
